Kras City Flyers
by Riley Killer
Summary: Sal' and Kate, just two gang leaders that don't have many problems. Then they get a letter from some guy named Krew that is... Guess who's aunt was a drinking buddy to the fat man? Now guess who has to find a way out of the trouble he's causing them now?
1. The Engine Warm Up

**A/N:** _**So I took this down a while back, with no intention of finishing it really. And now it's back, why? Because I love my girls and I love this damn story too much to let it go. So for those who will have it. Enjoy. Also, I haven't gotten a chance to check if there are any others like this since I put it up. But let me make this clear, I made this story maybe three or four years ago, not sure, and have picked it back up and cleaned it up and changed some things. So there you go.**_

_Disclaimer:_ I hold no ownership over any of the Jak 2 – Jak X cast, I do how ever own the made up daughter of Jinx and the made up daughter of Vin, Katie and Sal, also later known was Kain and Slade. I do not own also, any of the Naughty Dog Products.

* * *

><p><strong>The Engine Warm Up<strong>

"But Daaaddy! I don't want to go to Kras City!" A whiney child's voice cried, the owner of it a short five year old with blonde hair, her big blue eyes wide and tear filled as she stared up at the man with glasses, his hair graying and even missing in some places, "I don' wanna stay with Aunt Josephine!"

"I know Sally." The man murmured his voice strangely calm, he looked around quickly, before stating frantically, "But Haven City is becoming really dangerous, to dangerous for you to stay around while daddy works!"

Angrily the child stamped her foot, her sandal she wore colliding with the rock road with a 'clack.' She then shrieked, "I DON' WANNA GO **DAAAAAADDDY!**"

Vin covered his ears as his daughter shrieked, eyes frantically moving back and forth before he clapped a hand over her mouth, then whispered, "Listen to me Sal- LISTEN." He shook her slightly, her eyes wide as she stared at him, he sighed, "You HAVE to go to KRAS CITY. The war's not there yet, and it probably won't reach it. You'll be safe with your Aunt. I don't wanna lose you because you were with me during the war!"

He opened his mouth to continue before he heard, "So yer havin' problems to eh Vinny boy?" His eyes shot up to stare at the man walking forward, a black haired little girl carried in one of his arms to his chest as his hand held a smoke in his other, placing it to his lips and inhaling, he exhaled softly a smoke ring, watching it for a moment. His green eyes narrowing on the girl. "Listen Sal, Kate's goin' with ya. You're both goin' to Kras City."

Vin blinked, looking up at the blonde, short haired man as he glanced at him, before stating, "Krew's letting you send her?"

"Krew don' even know about her, and it's gonna stay like dat." He hissed glaring, Vin nodded frantically, before the blonde haired man sighed, shutting his eyes stating, "I talked with yer sister. She agreed to take in Katie too. Though Kras ain' much safer than Haven any more buddy."

"Yes, but in Kras they don't worry about Metal Heads, or the Krimzon Guard Jinx." Vin whispered softly, hand resting on his daughter Sally's head. He looked down at her, taking out a small case and handing it to her, "Listen to me Sally, I'll come back for you, when the war is over, I'll come and get you from Kras, alright?"

"You promise daddy?" Sally whimpered staring up, Jinx grabbed the blonde five year old and placed her to his chest after throwing the cigarette away, throwing a leg over a two seat zoomer and putting it into high mode. Sally twisted in his arm, looking over the blonde adult's shoulders shouting, "You Promise Daddy?"

Vin smiled lightly, waving replying back, "I'll See You When The War's Over Sally!"

"Daddy PROMISE ME!" Shouted Sally, Jinx sighed as he glanced down at his own daughter, hitting the gas so the zoomer immediately began to speed away from Vin, the child screaming for her father before Jinx snarled, "Shut Up Sally!"

The five year old elf flinched, eyes wide, turning to him before he pointed to the seat next to him, stating, "Sit and be quiet…" Then added as an after thought, "And buckle up." He placed his own daughter beside the now silently crying five year old, watching her head tilt and rest on the blonde's shoulder as she continued to sleep. Reaching over, Jinx quietly fastened their seat belt, as Sally seemed incapable of doing so.

He looked ahead, tuning them both out with a frown and concentrating on driving, at dangerous speeds, through other smaller zoomers and Krimzon Guard patrol vehicles. Ignoring as the alarms went off, and soon reaching entrance of the city. Pulling from one of the belts across his chest, he grasped a grenade and pulled the pin out. Index finger tapping the handle on it before he tossed it into the control booth that operated the opening and closing of the gate and then watched with a smile as the small booth blew up into nothingness, eyes snapping up as the gate's doors slid open.

The shouts of frantic people below him echoed in his ears before he slammed on the gas, racing forward into the desert beyond the city, towards the horizon that was tinted blue with the ocean that a boat would carry the two girls across to Kras city. To a somewhat safer place than what Haven was going to be…**.**

Or at least, safer from the enemies he was worried about anyways.

* * *

><p><span>17 years later…<span>

"Kain You're Gonna Get Killed Out There!" A female voice snarled to the black haired 22 year old elf in the driver's seat of the black zoomer that was racing through the sky of the large crime filled city known as Kras. "The Race Is Not Worth Your Life You Know!"

"Ahh Stuff It Slade." She huffed quietly, teal eyes looking up to a tan and black zoomer that was passing her, she slammed the gas with a twist of the handle bar and shot forward, soon coming side by side with the man on it. His red hair flying behind him in the wind that passed them.

Her eyes darted forward as a wall came forward, he glanced over at her, grinning. "You Give Up Kain?" She smiled looking at him.

"No Way." She called back over to him, and then hit the hover mode on the flying vehicle, letting it fall towards the ground. She yanked the handle bars so she was side ways, sliding under the small space that was between the ground and wall's bottom. Soon coming out from under the concrete and righting the bike again before hearing a yell and explosion on the other side of the wall. She hit the high hover mode again and watched as her zoomer lifted from the ground, staring down before her head snapped up as she heard another zoomer fly past her.

"God damn it." She swore softly, shooting off after it. Thumb coming up onto the blue eco installation that was on the back, she waited for sharp turn, watching her zoomer fly closer and closer to the wall near her as she turned it. Then her thumb came down onto the blue button. She felt her zoomer give a kick as she grasped the handle bars for dear life as she shot forward, successfully missing the wall completely and soon coming neck and neck with the other racer.

She looked over through her goggles at the man that glanced back at her, the two quiet before they looked back ahead. The finish line just with in sight, nearly a breath away - before a shot was heard, she felt pain fly into her right shoulder and cried out, almost falling from her zoomer but her left hand slamming onto the gas as she caught herself on the handle bar. She shot forward, and past the man, hearing him scream as she crossed the finish line ahead of him. She let herself drop the ten feet towards the ground, hearing her vehicle crash into the wall before also hearing shouts and screams. She looked up from her back at the sky above, before her left hand came up, panting, she removed her goggles, the area around her eyes cleaned as compared to her now dust and grime covered face.

"Shit! Kain!" She looked over at the orange, blond haired ottsel that was racing towards her on all fours, a red strapless bra cover her breasts and a pair of black Capri's on it's lower half, a third extension for it's tail adorned in them.

"Damn Slade, he shot me." She muttered staring at the furry rodent, "Fricken shot me!" She pushed herself up, only to fall back as pain raced through her arm, her lips pulled back into a snarl, hand shooting up, digging into the wound, another shriek exiting her. "Fucking HURTS." The ottsel's lips pulled back as she growled, glaring up at the red haired man that stepped forward after getting off his zoomer.

"What The Hell Man! You Don't Shoot Racers!" She screamed angrily.

"Keh, not in this league apparently." He sneered, "How ever in the Kras City Combat Racing…" He grinned lightly, then chuckled, "No wonder you two little shits aren't in it." He kicked 'Kain' in the side gently with his boot, "Neither of ya got any balls, though I will admit, ya beat me in a kiddy race… which was something."

Kain's lip pulled back in as slammed her left hand against the ground, getting to her feet, ignoring the ottsel that cried in slight worry as she slammed her left fist into his face, making him fall to the ground, she swayed. "That's right, I beat you. So get off my turf. All Of Ya!" She turned to the others that had come with him as she spoke. Sighing, he nodded turning and waving a hand.

The group of men and women that had come with him slowly filed away from the two, spitting on the ground and casting crude comments of disgust before they finally all disappeared from their sights.

Katie gasped, knees hitting the ground as she clutched her right shoulder, "Sonuva…. Sal, call Al, we need him and that fun green stuff he uses that makes everything feel better…"

"That's green eco Katie." Sally muttered pulling a phone from her friend's pocket, tapping a button and then placing it to her ear. Waiting for someone to pick up on the other end of the line. Then flinched as Katie fell to the ground, she threw the phone to the side, "Katie!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: _Let me know what you fine people think. See ya in the next chapter._**


	2. The Qualifying Round

_Disclaimer:_ I hold no ownership over any of the Jak 2 – Jak X cast, I do how ever own the made up daughter of Jinx and the made up daughter of Vin, Katie and Sal, also later known was Kain and Slade. I do not own also, any of the Naughty Dog Products.

* * *

><p><strong>The Qualifying Round<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Daddy I don' Wanna Leave You! I don' Wanna BE Like Momma!"<em>

_ "Yer Goin' Kid And That's Final!"_

_ "But Daddy-"_

_ "ENOUGH KATIE! Yer Goin' To Kras."_

"…Katie….."

_The five year old stared wide eyed up at her father, hands clenched into fists before staring down at the floor, tears in her eyes. "But daddy…."_

"..Katie…"

_"Look sweet heart." A hand came onto her head and ruffled her hair soothingly, "dis is the only way I KNOW you'll be safe…at least from here…"_

"Katie…" She felt something shaking her, her hand came up, hitting the hands away as she continued to roll over.

_"But…I don' wanna leave…"_

"KATIE!"

Sally Daniel's screamed as she flew across the room, a result from the bolt upright position her friend took. Staring at her from a chair she had safely landed in wide eyed and glasses slightly a skewed. She quickly scrambled off it, wearing a pair of pajama bottoms with black and white stripes with a top to match, and quickly jumped onto the elf's lap. "What the hell was that?" She cried angrily.

"Hmm?" Katie, her long black hair shifting as she looked down from it's slightly messed up state to back into place, blinked for a moment. "What was what?"

Gesturing as she spoke, Sally stated, "The whole fricken livin' dead crap thing you just did!" The elf still looked confused, teal eyes shining lightly from the sleep still in them. "Oh…never mind." The ottsel quietly walked over to the arm of the couch her friend had been sleeping on, sitting on it and then stating simply, "you were dreaming about that day again huh."

"I take it you did too then." Katie muttered looking up from her lap.

Quietly, the blue eyed ottsel nodded, then pointed at Katie's right shoulder, "Al took a look at it, he wrapped it in some eco bandages, said it should be healed by next week… he'd have used more, but we're running low…"

"Guess we'll have to go get some more den…" Katie replied softly, her accent, light, less than it had been when she was younger, sneaking in. Her eyes slowly traveling over towards the room. It was the living room of their Aunt Josephine's house. The woman had raised them both, once owning a zoomer garage that had prospered until the road vehicle era seemed to hit Kras. Now it was run by the two of them, and seconded as a restaurant in what used to the tune up section. Both sections however were turf, and property of the Kras City Flyers. The only 'powerful' zoomer gang in Kras city, the only gang ran by Sally and Katie who assumed during their positions of power, the names Slade and Kain.

They rather liked their names. How their story went, as Katie told Sally many times, being a part time waitress in their Aunt's restaurant. Thus having been asked about it, as well as told the story by several supposed 'know it all' customers, was something like this.

Kain had originated in Spargus City, there 'he' learned to race and become tough as nails. Later, deciding that the desert was no place for 'his' type of competition, despite the endless Marauder assaults, 'he' traveled to Kras, and began to gather fellow people who enjoyed flying and then continued to proceed to dominate the area. He teamed up with the once powerful gang leader of the once dead Kras City Flyers, Anabell Josephine Daniels, who was a mechanic genius. Thus learning all about Zoomers and how they work. As well as how to manipulate them to take in eco, after becoming her apprentice.

It was during 'his' learning's, Kain was introduced to a computer genius named Slade. He then, soon after that, kidnapped Slade and forced him into working for 'him.' Slade how ever, soon discovered that Kain wasn't all that bad of a 'guy', and became 'his' partner. They worked together for several years, seven, according to the newest story Katie heard.

Then, as their eighth year came, the two, Kain and Slade, got into a fight. In which Kain attacked Slade, and shoved 'him' into a barrel of dark eco. Thus making Slade some how, become so disfigured that they soon had to move into an underground Zoomer circuit as to insure their existence in Kras city.

This was the story that tourists received, as well as anyone who didn't pay much attention to the zoomer racing circuit in Kras city as it was. Not that either of them could blame the people of Kras City, with all the glamour and glitz of the 'racing' circuit, it was all about ratings these days.

However, those who DID know 'Kain' and 'Slade' both knew the names were merely images of power the two held as to insure no one messed with them to much. Or else would face the 'wrath of Kain and Slade,' really it would be 'the wrath of Kain and the cheering of Slade while Kain beats the living day lights outta the person who pissed them off to begin with.'

But no one, for good reason, no one but their Aunt knew their story. They came from Haven city to escape the war that had ended about half a year ago. They had begun to learn as soon as they arrived off the boat in Kras city about the layout and gangs in the area when they were five, as to avoid trouble by being the woman's charges. By age seven, Katie was learning about zoomers from the old gang leader and had expressed a great wish to fly, and Sally was reading just about every manual on computers and security systems that she could get her grubby little hands on. Their aunt figured it was just their bloodlines kicking in, and let it all happen.

For a very long time, looking back at it, it seemed to the two that the time they spent learning, was the most peaceful time of their lives. Aside from the telling offs the two would get now and then from their Aunt for doing something incredibly stupid. For Sally, it was when she 'accidentally', neither Josephine, nor Katie for that matter, believe it was any accident, hacked the main frame of their home security system, and planted a bug. It would go off when ever someone with even the slightest thing that could be considered a weapon, wandered into their home. For Katie, it was the first 'bomb' that she made.

Katie now, did not consider a can of gun powder and a wick, a bomb; she considered it a good get away device. How ever, it still got her a few good swats on the behind for nearly blowing up the garage. But even now, the 22 year old thought it was the funniest thing she got told off for.

It was when they had turned 15 they started to use their skills that had developed in the ten year time period to work. At first, it was small crimes, just to get money to keep them afloat. Katie would hustle money by challenging other people to zoomer races, and Sally, would pick pocket random passerby's, something very dangerous to do in Kras, but something that the surprisingly short girl at the time had been able to pull off with ease. It then slowly grew to more crimes.

Katie's first 'big crime' as she called it, was when she was challenge to a shoot off by one of the drunken patrons of a local bar. Though it was her first time handling a gun, at age 15, she was an excellent shot, once of course she was told how to handle a gun to begin with. She shot the man on a ricochet though, and instead of leaving him to die, took his credit cards and money, then left him to be carried off. This was how, Kain, the 'killer of Spargus' was born.

How one assumed she was from Spargus, Katie would never know, mostly due to the fact she had never been to the desert city that she could remember, nor had been to the sands of the desert except for once, and that time, she wasn't even conscious. Perhaps it was her naturally tan skin though. However, people started coming to Kras in an attempt to get a look at this 'Kain.' How they thought she was a man, she would never understand, nor get. But hey, publicity for this crab shoot of a town was good for revenue, and better for publicity.

And some of these people brought zoomers with them, meaning customers for their Aunt Josephine. As well as Katie and Sally.

Sally, would consider her first 'big crime', the same crime that got her looking cute, cuddly, and furry, as she called it. She had become a part time 'hacker' for one of the minor gang lords, helping them get money by taking less than five percent from the banks that surrounded them. But, would take 15 percent of what ever she retrieved for herself, Katie, and Auntie, as she called Josephine.

During this time, the gang leader eventually found out, and ordered under threat of death, that Sally insistently get back what she 'stole' (the ottsel would tell anyone asking now a days that it was in her contract and she rightfully deserved the amount she took) and pay it back in Dark Eco. Though she disliked this fact, because really, who enjoyed the black purple stuff, it smelled like crap as it was, she agreed. So one night, she snuck into the Eco shipment yards that were located on the south side of the city.

Katie would consider Sally's first big crime her second, on account of she had been with Sally that day, as well as was the one who drove the transporter for the eco that her friend was supposed to retrieve as payment. Everything had gone fine, they got in safely, deactivated all security programs, they even had the barrels ready to load up, and then all hell broke loose. While they had deactivated the security system, sadly, this included the cameras.

Thus all the guards in the area started to flood into the areas that were supposed to be on film. In the rush, one of the eco barrels spilled open, right onto Sally. While many people were in confusion as to where the five foot, 16 year old had gotten to, Katie had grabbed the small eco covered fuzz ball she spotted, and took off in the transporter.

While they may have come up short an eco barrel, the humiliation Sally suffered in her attempt to pay back the gang lord was more than enough for him to let them off the hook. It was after this, Sally made sure any crime affiliated things she did tell their Aunt about, had nothing to do with something as stupid as trying to steal eco. Also, she learned to _always_ disable the cameras. Her alias 'Slade' occurred because of the slate of steel that had fallen on top of the eco barrel which she nearly was squashed from had Katie not grabbed her. Apparently the people though 'slate' plus 'die' would be 'Slade.' The two never bothered to question it, letting the people think up crap to their names and background was always best.

It kept their true identities unusually safe. It was after they started doing this though; former Kras City Flyers began to reappear. Al, a guy with green dreadlocks and a talent with green Eco that had apparently descended from Eco sages; had been a kid when the original Flyers roamed the streets, and as they were apparently now the next generation, asked to join immediately. Starting a gang never came to mind to either of the girls until they were reaching perhaps over thirty members. All claiming, and proved by Aunt Josephine, to be wanna be followers of the Kras City Flyer's when she was head of the gang until it died out.

As Katie liked to race, and Sally enjoyed a decent mind game, which only the most intelligent of their members seemed to be able to give her, they agreed to bring back the Kras City Flyers. Donning the historic colors of black and blue on their zoomers and soon attacking any other 'gang' that entered with in a 10 mile radius of Josephine's shop and restaurant. When the Kras City Flyers, Kain and Slade, and their followers became known, they had reached the age of 18.

Most people thought that the Kras City Flyers had been underground until the two showed up, and that the two had taken them and raised them into their own gang. That wasn't true at all, it was just two teenagers, lookin' for a good time, and people of similar qualities, that joined, and raced each other. Or in Sally's case, how Katie in a bad mood so favorably put it, "mind fucked each other."

That was how the Kras City Flyers came to be again anyways. But now, since they were one of the three main gangs. And they were a gang, there was no mistake about it, they stole, hustled, fought, and raced as much as any other racing gang, and more gangs, zoomers mostly, were starting to challenge them. Mostly because they were one of the 'top dogs' in the junk yard now, and who ever beat a top dog, they and their people took up that nice place on monstorous top of the junk pile.

Something that no Flyer was going to let happen, other zoomer gangs or not, the Kras City Flyers refused to die out again. They were hell bound and determined to keep their gang alive and afloat. As Sally and Katie told any member. Their only condition was they not play mole to other gangs, swear loyalty, and give them a 100 percent effort. As well as call them by their alias's. Which all but Al, stuck to so strict that one might think they're heads would be cut from their necks if they strayed to call them 'Sal' or 'Kate.'

"Oi! Katie! Stop day dreaming!" The she-elf blinked, glancing up from the spot she had been staring at, a slightly confused look on her face.

"Something wrong?" She asked softly to the ottsel who was no longer in her pajamas, but wearing her usual attire, Katie watched in amusement now as the ottsel stuck a wrench into her back pocket, nodding and crossing her now gloved hands.

"Yeah! I asked you how we were gonna get the Green Eco this time!" The ottsel pushed her glasses further up onto her nose, frowning as she brushed part of her blonde hair, styled in a reverse bob out of her face, tilting her head. "They upped the guards and all the transporters have special keys!"

"I'm sure you'll think of some way Sal." Katie found herself muttering softly, "You usually do." This caused the Ottsel to throw the wrench immediately hitting the she-elf in the head. "OW!"

"I'm ASKING you because I DON'T know WHAT to DO! Imbecile!" Sally snarled, hands in the air in fists and stomping as she began to throw a tantrum. "Honestly You Go All 'Blaaaah' On Me And Now You're In 'You'll Think Of Something Mode?' WHAT IS UP WITH YOU!"

Katie stared blankly, before shutting her eyes and sighing, hand coming up and rubbing her eyes as she muttered, "God damn… I'm sorry Sal, just… ya know…we've come a long fricken way… I was thinkin' about it all…" Sally paused, eyes narrowing.

The ottsel fell back on the couch, chuckling, anger gone as she muttered, "Tell me about it, feels like yesterday I was picking up my first computer manual and you were studying the diagrams Auntie drew up for you."

Katie nodded, getting to her feet, before yawning and stretching, then inhaling sharply and clutching her shoulder wincing. "Ow… fuck…"

"Katie you better watch your language." A hiss came from the door way, the two immediately looked up at the woman who was leaning against the wall, arms crossed over her chest and red hair slightly covering part of her face. "You may have inherited your mother's looks, but you most certainly got your father's mouth." She muttered dully, lips adorning red lipstick and dark green eyes donning green eye shadow as she moved forward. Personally, though they would never admit this aloud, they thought their Aunt looked comically like a Christmas tree. The fact she wore a green jump suit didn't help the matter. But on her feet were a pair of brown steel toe boots that they knew would leave bruises if they didn't mind the woman.

"Sorry Aunt Josephine." Katie stated sheepishly, hand coming up onto the back of her neck as she scratched it. "Jus' feels horrible."

"Well a blaster wound generally feels like that sweetheart." Josephine stated simply, then threw something onto the table in front of the couch, an envelope, "You two got a letter from someone in Haven, just arrived. I suggest you read it, looks important. Came with this."

She held up a blue bottle. The two blinked, before Sally muttered, "I've seen this movie, don' drink any of it." Then looked back at Katie who was opening the letter already, sitting down, "What Are You Doing! It Might Explode!" She put her fingers in her ears, putting one foot up in the air and leaning away from it. Katie glanced at her.

"Shut up Sal. It's no bomb." She replied dully before opening it before starting to read it aloud.

_Dear Kain and Slade,_

_ If you are reading this, my rivals, then you will understand the following. The vintage that has been sent with this letter is for you to transport to the following address and replace with the vintage already set. You are then to dispose of the vintage that you obtain immediately after. My associates will be watching you, and will pay you greatly for doing this deed. You are to go undetected, and uncaught. If you do get caught, then guarantee yourself a swift death._

_To Whomever this may Concern,_

_Krew_

"Krew? The old gang lord?" Sally stated simply, eyes narrowed, "Didn't some guy in Haven whack him off the map?"

"Yeah." Katie stated getting up and walking across the room towards the vintage, taking it and opening it lightly, inhaling part of the content's scent. Then gagging, shoving the cork back into it and shaking it up as to insure carbonation. "Must be part of his Will or something."

"How'd he know about us though!" Sally stated, "You don't think he knew the Flyer's would be coming back strong do you?"

"Krew was very deep in connections." Josephine stated before Katie could say a word, "It's likely he had an eye on you two before he died, as he was one of MY rivals and since the Flyers came back, one of yours. You should probably do as that letter says. He was very thorough, for a fat flying pig." Quietly the black haired elf pulled a slip of paper out from the envelope, tilting her head in curiosity at the address, slowly her eyes shut.

"That bad huh?" Sally muttered, scampering up the taller female's leg and side to her uninjured shoulder, "Cripes!" She yelped, "That's got one hefty of a security system, and guards all over the fricken place. How the heck are we gonna get in? I wasn't even able to find blue prints on this place!"

"You shouldn't be surprised about that either." Their aunt muttered bored, "Any place Krew's sending you, dead or not, has got to be something challenging." The two gang leaders glanced at each other, and then back down at the slip of paper, quickly how ever, Katie turned to Josephine.

"How does he know so much?" She stated simply, sighing, the woman tilted her head, stating, "He and I used to drink together. In order to keep my garage off his turf, I told him what he wanted to know."

"So You Sold Us Out?" Snapped Sally.

Josephine shrugged, muttering dully, "He's dead now, what does it matter kid?" Sally grabbed hold of the paper, ripping it from Katie's hand.

"This! THIS MATTERS!" Sally snarled, "It's OUR LIVES! Not Yours! OUR LIVES ON THE LINE HERE!"

Josephine smiled lightly, tilting her head, murmuring, "Between Mizo and Krew, you two don't have a chance, I barely did, and I decided if you were to be SERIOUS gang leaders, and competition for the big dogs, you might as well play with them." Her eyes which had shut, snapped open, green irises becoming deadly as they flashed, "You two have conquered everything thrown at you since you got here, let's see if you can conquer this one when the stakes are high now." She turned, exiting, the door slamming behind her. The next generation gang leaders staring silently and slack jawed in the wake of the former.

Quietly, Katie fell back against the couch, staring ahead of her. _No wonder she was so fierce in her day.._ She stayed like this for several moments, ignoring as Sally did as well, before stating, her accent peeking in rage, "Dat…..Dat Bitch!"

"So what are we gonna do about it?" Sally muttered softly, pushing her glasses up over her eyes.

Katie glared down at the letter quietly, lip pulling back into a snarl before slapping it down and grabbing the slip with the address, before she stated, "Get your goodie case Sal, we're gonna go for a ride. An' it's gonna be rough."

Mock saluting, Sally stated, "Ya got it!" Racing towards the closet in the corner, and throwing it open; Katie watched in mirth as random things flew out from it till the ottsel returned with a black brief case. Looking up at Katie, then muttering, "Are we going for a walk while you're dressed like THAT?"

The 18 year old paused, glancing down, and blinking at her attire. She was in a pair of blue pajama pants and a sports bra. She scratched the back of her head chuckling, stating softly, "Sorry. Gimme a sec." She turned, exiting the room. Sally sighed as she waited a good five minutes for her partner in crime to come back out before Katie re-entered the room. Worn black leather shoes on her feet and a pair of leather pants hugging her lower half. Her fine toned tan stomach shown off as she wore a black strap matching it across her breasts and a white skull on it. Quietly she slipped on the leather jacket with a skull on the back as well one arm at a time while applying black lip stick and black eye shadow.

"Weeeeeell well! Would you look at that!" Sally stated crossing her arms, pulling on her own black vest, leaving it open, "Katie Daniels IS a girl!"

"Shut up you before I hit you with something." Katie muttered pocketing the lip stick, she didn't like wearing clothing like this, but it was necessary, it was the tightest clothing she had and it left her shoulder room to breathe. Grasping a ring of keys to the side, she groaned as the ottsel jumped onto her shoulder. Kneeling down and grasping the brief case. She then paused sighing, "It's gotten heavier."

"Well with all the zoomers that you've been winning and working on, I've had more time to play" Sally pointed out simply, adjusting her glasses.

"Ahh, by the way, did my zoomer survive the crash or was it blown to smithereens?" Katie questioned as she exited the room through a door to the left into the garage. The silence assured her that her ride was no more. She approached a rather big thing with a tarp over it, and yanked back the tarp quietly. "I still can't believe we have one of these monsters…"

"Well it comes in handy ya know? An old Road blade model that's made for speed, got a good machine gun on top, and a fairly good supply of yellow and red Eco weapons…we gonna use it to get the green eco we need now too?" Sally muttered softly, Katie groaned slipping into the driver's seat. She had forgotten about that... The ottsel jumping up onto the miniature seat connected to Katie's, buckling up, as the she elf inserted the key in the ignition, and started the engine.

"Maybe." She replied dully, shifting the car from neutral to drive. She pressed her foot to the gas lightly as well as pressed the green button above her head on a bar. Quietly she pulled out of the garage after the door opened. Everyone of the Kras City Flyer's knew of the old Road Blade kept aside. It was convenient for when they had to pull off a job. They changed its colors every now and then to, mostly to keep it off the radar, always changing the license plates when they did so as well.

The street was quiet as they began down it, Katie not bothering to go fast, no one in their territory dared to come out onto the street with anything but a zoomer, they were strict that way. But as leaders 'Slade and Kain' could do as they damn well pleased. And after all, it was for the good of the gang. So it didn't matter either way.

It took them (after dodging other gangs, cops, and anyone else that might have caused trouble) half an hour to reach their desired destination. Frowning as she stood up in the old Road Blade, Katie stared at the building.

"IT'S HUGE!" Stated Sally after unbuckling and standing on her shoulder, then pointing, "No one said it was a fricken mansion! How are we gonna find one fricken bottle in ALL OF THAT!"

"Well if it's a replacement bottle, shouldn't it be the same crap casing that this one is?" Katie muttered waving the blue bottle in hand, wearing black driving gloves now, "Scan it in your matter deterioralizor thingy and find out what makes up it's structure. Then scan the building."

"It's a Matter Analyzer! Not Deteriorlizor!" Sally snapped opening the case that was now sitting on Katie's seat.

"Yeah Yeah..."

Sally ignored the blatant disregard for her invention before looking through her case waving a hand stating, "Give me the fricken bottle!"

"Fine…" Katie sighed handing it over, then shut her eyes, "Don't drink any of it Sal." She heard a distinct swear in her direction but ignored it, interlacing her fingers as she stared at the building, resting her chin on them.

It was indeed huge, and it looked well guarded, so how WERE they gonna get in? Mansions weren't their kind of gig, they liked stealing from corporate establishments more so than the private rich people. Then again, that wasn't to say they hadn't done their fair share of dirty money collecting as it was. Frowning, Katie glanced at the walls surrounding it. A simple barred gate, nothing to hard to get up and over, but what about the lawn? She was thankful it was night and none of the lights were on, it seemed anyone that lived in that building was asleep. She leaned back slightly, grasping the bar and hand coming down, she heard Sally snarl as she grabbed hold of a pair of goggles and yanked them out of the brief case.

"Oi! What are you doing?" Sally snapped, glancing up as Katie placed them over her head, then tapped the red button turning them on. She sighed softly, "Well then… this will be a definite two person job." She didn't like what she was, moving lasers that were combing across the ground, leaving foot spots just enough for someone small to get through. "….Sal, I think you're gonna have to go in this time."

"WHAT?" Katie's hand shot down and covered the furry female's mouth before she could continue. She sat down, shutting the case as she did so, and pulled Sally up onto her lap. She then continued, "There're lasers all throughout the lawn, you gotta do it. Ya know? Go in through the electric line."

She uncovered Sally's mouth, who stared then stated, "But – but – but, that's Your Thing! I'm tech, you're B and E! That's how it always works! I take out the security system! And you break in and do your thing! Why this? YOU go through the electric lines!"

"I won't fit stupid. The only place that doesn't look guarded is the fricken roof! And I can't get to it! You can." Katie shot back, eyes narrowing, "So you're going! Plus, my shoulder's jacked up."

"But-"

"Sal! You wanna die?" Katie growled, "Cause dat's what's gonna happen if we don' replace de bottle with dis crappy shit." She waved the bottle after picking it up and glaring.

"What else is new Kate?" Snapped Sally. The she elf continued to glare, before the ottsel gave in, muttering, "FINE, but you owe me some new body wash if I do this! And not the cheap crap either! The good stuff."

"…Fine, I'll get you some fricken croca-dog shampoo, kay?" Katie stated smiling sweetly. Sally scoffed, sitting in her chair and crossing her arms. Katie continued to remain sitting and drove away from the large building.

"That's not funny." Sally finally hissed, making Katie chuckle as she pulled the car behind a nice group of bushes, "Just 'cause I have god damn fur… doesn't mean I don't like BODY WASH. Not Shampoo! BODY WASH! I WANT FUCKING BODY WASH!"

"Yes yes, I'll get you your body wash, but only if you replace the bottle. Now do your thing Sal, and get to it, I'll steer you with the pervert goggles." She pressed the blue button on the goggles and turned to the tree behind them. Silently jumping up and crawling up into it, then higher until she gained a good view of the mansion. She smiled lightly then whispered down, "Hey Sal."

"What, you evil woman, what do you possibly want?" The ottsel muttered from below as she placed a small trinket in front of the bottle, flicking the switch that was on the back of it. Quiet as a green laser came out, and scanned the bottle up and down. Then disappeared. Her glasses no longer bright as the laser vanished.

"60 percent clay, 30 percent lead, and 10 percent lead based paint." A voice muttered from the inside, then glanced up at Katie, "What were you gonna say?"

"What kind of body wash?" Katie asked smiling still, causing the ottsel to scowl.

"The GOOD kind, Why?" Sally continued to stare up at the she elf who sat in her branch contently, _If she makes a crack on my fur, when this is over, I'm gonna give her a fucking buzz cut!_

"Because if you touch the wrong wire and get fried, someone's gonna have a nice smelling new fur rug!" Katie stated before busting out into smothered laughter. Her hand over her mouth causing it to be soft and undetectable.

"…I fucking hate you." Sally whispered glaring at her, "I hope you meet a fiery, painful, slow end Katie, I really really do."

Katie smiled lightly, lifting up the goggles, and winking at her, stating, "Careful Sal, you never know WHEN my next race might be; your wish may just come true." Sally paused, staring up at her, and then shaking her head, looking back down at her case and then grasping a harness; pulling her arms and legs through it, she grabbed the bottle and oh so carefully placed it into the safety belt in the back. Scrambling up with the Matter Analyzer in her mouth and clawing her way up the tree. She sat in the branch next to Katie, and handing her the small trinket which she attached to the goggles through a plug.

Frowning, Katie slipped the goggles back over her eyes, scanning the house quietly, before smiling, "Third column of windows from the right, fourth window up, third door back, behind the picture frame." Sighing, Sally jumped from the branch onto the electric pole beside the tree, climbing to the top of it and turning to Katie who glanced up. She threw a microphone and ear piece to the she-elf while equipping herself with one. And muttered, "Be my eyes."

"Well you do it for me all the time, can't be that hard." Katie stated laughing lightly. Scoffing the ottsel pulled on her rubber gloves over her fingerless ones and lowered herself onto the electric lines. Quickly she hung from the center one of the three before it could shock her. Starting to pull herself forward on it towards the house.

"_You're doing well."_ Katie's voice stated through the ear piece. Sally rolled her eyes sighing as she continued forward, the bottle making it a bit harder for her to grip the line. She flexed her paw, her nails shooting out and digging into it. This was a mistake, because the poor rodent relative got shocked. She extracted her nails almost immediately afterward, continuing forward and pausing as she counted windows.

"_One to your left, that's it."_ She nodded, jumping down from the wire onto the designated window, yanking off a glove, and extending a nail again. Frowning at the slightly burnt tip before shrugging, reaching forward and starting to carve a circle through the glass, soon punching in it and slipping head first through, then pausing.

"…_.I thought you were an EXPERT at this sort of thing Sal." _Katie's voice hummed through the ear piece, Sally squirmed and growled, hearing the glass crack underneath her as her hips got stuck before the window shattered, the sound of the ottsel falling to the ground with the glass seeming almost thunderous in the once quiet house. "Shit…" She hissed softly before racing down the hall towards the third door down the hall. Stopping in front of it and pointing.

"_Yeah, that's the one! Hurry up, someone was bound to hear that." _Sally nodded, opening the door quickly and darting inside. Letting the door click shut behind her. _"Stay where you are, there's a camera right above you…take it out Sal."_ The ottsel grumbled soft inaudible curse under her breath before looking around. There was a lamp above her too, quietly she climbed up it, standing on top and reaching for the camera. In a jump she grabbed the power wire and yanked it, successfully turning it off.

"_Kay! We got movement in the second floor! You got at least two minutes."_ Groaning, Sally jumped down from the wire, scampering across the floor and towards the picture frame. "I can't Believe this Bullshit!" She moved it down out of the way, or rather, batted at it until it was far enough for her to get her paw through. Then grasped the dial. Pausing and scowling as her body drooped in sheer vexation.

"_What the hell are you doing! We Don't Have Time To Waste Sal!"_ Katie's voice snapped, the ottsel blinked, and looked at the safe, before muttering, "Don' have nothin' to unlock it with… You're the expert on the B and E's."

The ottsel continued to stare quietly at the safe as swearing was heard on the other side.

"God Damn IT!" Katie snapped as she glared ahead of her, she knew she should have gone in, but the fact the security system was only something that the ottsel could have gotten through undetected, or at least partially undetected, and her damn shoulder….

"Alright! I'll instruct yo-" There was a buzzing on the other side before it went dead, "Sal?"

When she got no answer, Katie jumped to her feet, holding the branch she was positioned in hissing again, "Sal? You there? SAL?"

She was immediately heading for the car within an instant, starting the engine up and grasping the microphone in front of her mouth, "Sally Daniels!"

"You know, you say it any louder, and someone's gonna figure out we're out here now instead of in there."

Her eyes snapped up as the ottsel jumped down from the branch, landing on the smaller seat. Already racing away from the place as soon as the rodent had seated, eyes narrowed and goggles still on until she yanked them up and threw them in the case that was on the floor. Her angry eyes immediately narrowed onto the other female, "What The Hell Happened?" She snapped.

"I took a leaf out of your book." Stated Sally simply. Katie was quiet, her confusion evident before the ottsel continued, "I blew the safe up, took the bottle. Here it is by the way." She handed the bottle quietly to Katie, "Then left the other one on the floor, like it had flown out of the place, and coincidentally hit the pillows. Then rolled across in front of the desk unharmed. Threw a bit of the pillows to make my point."

"You think they'll fall for that?" Katie replied simply blinking as they cruised pointlessly along the streets.

"Yes, 'cause I took a nice piece of stationary." The ottsel muttered pulling out a small locket, "It was just hanging there, says 'Rayne' and has a picture of a really fat guy and some skinny woman… wonder who that is…" Katie blinked, frowning and looking up at the sky, shaking her head and looking back ahead.

"What should we do with the bottle?" She muttered simply.

"Get rid of it, head back to Josephine's and start repainting and plating this thing immediately!"

The she elf paused, glancing at her then sighing. "I mean beside that!"

"Oh…" Sally muttered, frowning, then shrugged, stating softly, "There's a bar across town that's on neutral ground, we can go there." Katie blinked, looking up, neutral ground was a race ground for the land riders.

She sighed, glancing down at the old Road Blade, quietly she nodded, replying, "Alright then… " Pressing the gas and starting to roar through the streets. As they did so, on a sharp turn, she grabbed the bottle and broke it down on the side of the car, watching the contents spill out before hearing Sally yell, "What Are You Doing?"

"First thing we're supposed to! I don' want some guy coming to our door step lookin' to kill someone." She tossed the rest of the bottle out the side, watching it fly and then drop into someone's garbage truck as it passed at a slow place past them. She looked back ahead concentrating on the road then glanced up as they crossed under a sign. "We got the turbos on right?"

"Yeah, why Kate?"

Katie didn't answer the ottsel at first, but glanced quietly to the side, then back ahead, continuing, "And the yellow and red eco weapons at maximum right?"

"Yes, WHY are you asking?" Sally persisted.

Katie smiled lightly, looking to the side and grabbing hold of a helmet that was behind her seat, slipping it over her ears and head, then stating into the speaker, "We may need to use them."

A group of cars rushed out from the side roads, as though they had been awaiting their arrival. She hit the gas, blazing forward, eyes half lidded and ears blocking out the sound of the cars behind them or Sally's yelling. She was looking ahead, towards the ramp insight, and the slight smile coming to her lips from underneath the helmet.

_It's the perfect night Sal... _She hit a turbo going up the ramp gaining height immediately as her car went into the air, and then cut it off until she reached the peak of their altitude. When she hit it again, the car surged forward in the air, her thumb pressing the blue button on the wheel till their blue eco was half way gone. She glanced down slightly, the run way was clear then for her to come in to land.

Sally screamed as she clutched for dear life to her seat belt, glancing at the she elf who had gladly hit the turbo again, bringing them safely onto the ground and forward. She knew that was gonna happen, she just KNEW that was gonna happen. Katie couldn't resist making land vehicles fly. She yelped as her neck gave a crack as her comrade whipped the car so they were drifting. The gas cut off before Sally glanced down, seeing Katie slam her foot down onto it again bolting them forward and away from the wall that had been coming closer and closer within seconds.

Glancing over her seat, Sally frowned at the three cars that were after them now, then glanced down, her friend didn't seem even remotely bothered. Of course not though, this was Katie's territory, racing. The win wasn't worth it unless your life was on the line or something of that obscure nature. She heard the she elf give a mad cackle as she pressed a red button that was on the end of the gear shift stick. Causing a beeping as well as blinking disk with a red light on top to shoot out the back of the road blade, the ottsel watched as one of the cars hit it straight on and in return, blew to bits and pieces, while car beside him had a knocked out driver from the debris.

_That only leaves one then… _She let out a cry as the car's break was slammed and Katie whipped the wheel a complete 180 degrees twisting the car around to face the on coming vehicle. "What The Hell Are You Doing Kate?"

There was no answer as the 22 year old said nothing from behind the helmet on her head staring ahead in the car, waiting, aiming…. Her eyes narrowed as she locked onto it and punched the missiles launch in front of her on the dash board. The car ejected four missiles that shot forward, slamming into the car. Katie followed its movement with her head as it blew from the ground up into the air, and then over them, it's momentum carrying it into the ground behind them and across before it hit the wall, having become a single flaming ball of death. Slowly she stood up, pulling off her helmet and turning around, leaning against the bar above the dash board, and tilting her head.

"…Nice…. Hey, you okay there?" She glanced at Sally who was now swaying, before falling limp in her seat. "Oh…shit." She tilted her head, and then smiled lightly; chuckling and throwing the helmet behind her seat now while sitting back down, "Didn't expect that to happen." She tapped the gas, allowing the car to now cruise forward as she exited the Mizo gang territory and into the neutral ground. A soft sigh exiting the elf as she yanked off the goggles the ottsel invented and tossed them into Sally's goodie case, before shutting it, placing it under her seat, and then finally turning to the owner with a slight smirk. "You still have yet to get your taste of adventure, ya know that Sal?"

Unbuckling the poor rodent, she threw her onto her shoulder, and grasped her keys to the old Road Blade. Putting them in her pocket she muttered, "Ahh, a nice shot of whiskey will perk ya right up." Before turning to the bar approaching.


	3. Kras City Welcoming Committee

_Disclaimer:_ I hold no ownership over any of the Jak 2 – Jak X cast, I do how ever own the made up daughter of Jinx and the made up daughter of Vin, Katie and Sal, also known was Kain and Slade. I do not own also, any of the Naughty Dog Products.

Thank you to **Quelara** for reviewing!

* * *

><p><strong>Kras City Welcoming Committee<strong>

* * *

><p>The Bloody Hook wasn't really a bar known for much other than rival gang members eating and drinking amongst each other. The occasional bar fight, and many people leaving drunk around three or four AM, so it was a rather quiet bar, one that the two could enjoy drinking at… <em>now<em> anyways. Before they were 18, it was a place known for two teenage girls coming in and stealing booze, or finding fake ID's to trick the new bartender into giving them booze. Fun times really… fun times.

So why did Katie feel nervous as she stepped in and walked towards the bar counter, sitting down silently beside an orange haired elf with tattoos on his face that didn't even spare her a glance? Maybe it was because of what Sally and she had just done, or maybe it was something else… she sighed shaking her head; it was pointless to think about it all at the moment. What was done was done, there was nothing else they could do about it, the bottles had been switched. It was in fates hands now.

She ordered a simple apple martini for herself and a shot of whiskey for Sally, glancing at the ceiling, her head tilting so her neck cracked slightly. Fate wasn't really something you could 'count' on now a days though. It usually took a turn for the worst and you found yourself at the end of what was known to be as "unhappy coincidences." The best thing to do was prep for the worst and hope for the best.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the mumbling of her furry companion, who was glaring upwardly at nothing.

"Can't believe this crap… Some dead gang guy wants us to deliver his shitty bottle and we get chased down for it. Nothing but the best for us huh Kate, Auntie had gone and screwed us over…. Big time."

"Ahh hush Sal. We're done with it as it is." Katie murmured quietly as her drink was set down in front of her. Picking it up, she swirled it and let out a breath, "We did the deed and now let's just bask in the fact we aren't going to die because of some dead guy's will."

"Quite literally!" Snapped Sally as her shot was set down. She jumped from her spot laying over Katie's shoulder and landed on the counter, turning and growling softly as she picked it up, "He said to go in undetected though!"

"Well, we did go in undetected, and then we _were _detected, and then we got out without being detected further. And we weren't caught. They know someone struck, but they don't know who…." She took a sip from her drink, eyes lidded, "I'd say we did okay…."

"You HOPE we did okay…" Retorted Sally. There was a few moments of silence between the two of them before they both sighed and took a long drink. Katie drying hers and Sally getting half of it down. Katie raised a finger, the bartender looked up to the she elf, nodded, and then looked away before she looked back at Sally.

"Okay, so say we didn't do okay, we're dead anyways right? So it doesn't matter now does it?"

"We're only dead because we got detected though."

"Well Sal' seeing how the only one who will know about it is some dead guy. I'm not too concerned about it and think I can live with that. Plus, the letter said if we got _caught_ we'd die. We only got detected." Katie watched the next apple martini get set down in front of her before shutting her eyes, then grasped up the glass and looked down into it. "So there you have it."

"I just got a bad feeling about all this Kate… call it my animal instinct's intuition." Sally grumbled sitting across from her on the counter, her feet kicking back and forth. Katie glanced as the girl adjusted her glasses and leaned her head forward, her nose twitching slightly and her whiskers following. "It was Josephine's debt or something, and you know as well as I did that the woman squares those. She did that before the Flyers took the nose dive they did."

"Well….Sally dere is dat…" Mumbled Katie before frowning lightly. She sometimes hated her accent. She really had no clue where she picked it up either… how annoying. "I'm not saying' the whole thing isn't fishy Sal' I'm just saying let's try and put it behind us and not worry about it. We did what the bastard wanted. That's all there is too it."

"What if it comes back to bite us in the ass though Kate?"

"Well then we'll turn around and shove our boots up its ass and bite back." Katie blinked for a few moments in thought and then smiled lightly, "I'm not really wanting to go and pick a fight with some dead guy Sal'. Sound's way to easy of a win."

"Auntie says he was big money or something..."

"Well he was a gang lord…" Grunted Katie, her eyes lidded as she swirled her cup, "I suspect you would have to be big in the money in order to finance that… we don't do too bad ourselves though."

"But this guy ordered us to deliver some shitty vintage to some place for some thing. It was in a safe… you don't put booze in a safe unless you have to Kate." Katie blinked, thinking about this before slowly lifting her apple martini to her lips and sipping.

"No, no you don't Sal'…." Her eyes then flicked up, blinking as the doors busted open and then followed her gaze from where she was staring, down…

She raised a brow.

Another ottsel?

She nudged Sally and heard her grunt and growl a curse, apparently spilling her drink a little before she looked to the side, around her and then from over her shoulder as she sat on it.

"Another one?" She mumbled and Katie gave a slow nod. "But I haven't met another one except me…"

"Then technically you haven't met any." Replied Katie, then grunting as she was smacked over the head, "Ow."

The ottsel puffed out his chest, goggles on his head and pants on his lower half before he yelled out, "Hey! Who do you have to talk to…to get a drink around here!"

Katie almost managed a smirk as she felt the instant hostility in the air.

"Well he's not from around here obviously." She turned back on her stool to her drink, "Kid's asking' for a fight."

"A Neanderthal, at best."

"Oh Sally… be nice."

"Like you're any better Kate." Kate managed a chuckle at this, she was correct, the she elf was probably much worse than the ottsel. The fur ball had learned to take a lot more crap for being picked on because of her height and ahh… fuzzy disposition over the past six years to make her like she was. She wondered if she would ever change back to being an elf… but honestly Katie didn't count on it.

"He looks like he has _fleas_…." Grumbled Sally making the elf giggle slightly into her cup. Evidently, while the occurrence of a male of her species was a happy note for Sally, the fact he was as he was on his first impression was a note for hostility in the female ottsel herself.

Katie honestly felt too relaxed with the alcohol in her system and the stress gone. Her eyes lidded before she felt eyes on her back, and then on her shoulder.

"Hey bartender! Get me a glass because I just found me a tall drink of water…." There was scrambling beside them and Katie's eyes slowly wandered to stare at the ottsel that was leaning against the bar, eyebrow raised and lips pulled into a smirk. Her eyes then wandered up to Sally.

Who was glaring and looked ready to pounce. The she elf could have laughed honestly at her adopted sibling's nature before Sally grunted, "Must be talkin' about you Kate."

"Nah, you're the fuzzy one, it's gotta be you. I don't do the fur Sal'." She downed her drink and then looked at Sally who was glaring before downing the rest of her own whiskey. The female ottsel raising a brow.

"So ah sweet cheeks, you got a name?" She blinked for a few moments and then scowled.

_Here we go…_ Katie thought with a small smirk before shutting her eyes and resting her cheek on her palm while raising her finger for another apple martini.

"Of course I have a name you idiot." Sally always had a talent for the cold shoulder and icing men out. The fact this was the first of her own kind she had ever seen didn't make that much different. That wasn't really surprising to Katie though. She didn't really blame the girl, as being talked down to, as Sally took pet names and flirtations of such to be disrespectful in nature, immediately got her temper going. "But I don't feel it's worth the time giving it to you."

"Wow! Somebody put a muzzle on this one, she's _fierce_!" The male then tilted his head, another drink was set down in front of Katie and she sighed drinking it as Sally was glowering now at the other. Her mouth opened to snap before Katie cut her off.

"You got a name, fur ball?" She watched as he blinked and looked at her before a wide grin came to him.

"Well you two gals ever hear of a man named Jak, as in savior of Haven City…. Jak?" Katie blinked. She had heard something or another a few years back about some guy getting screwed over by Haven, as well as apparently was savior of the world or something or another… not much of that really mattered here. Kras was a whole new ball game. While Haven had been having their Baron fiasco and war with the metal heads and such, Kras had been neck deep into gang wars. That was more of what they were used to, plus… any gang member here that came face to face with a metal head usually just shot the thing or ran it over with a roadster.

Sally however blinked, raising a brow, "I highly doubt you're him." Evidently she knew exactly whom he was talking about.

"Too short." Katie mumbled lightly, there was a nod from Sally and they watched the ottsel deflate before he immediately recovered.

"Well he's _Myyyy_ sidekick! I'm Daxter, the Hero, of course."

Sally quirked an eyebrow while Katie grinned into her drink. They both looked at Daxter before Katie murmured, "So Jak is the hero of Haven City."

"And he's _your_ sidekick?" Sally murmured, the two glanced at each other, before Sally continued, "…If he's the savior of Haven though, wouldn't that make _you_ the sidekick?"

A lightly flustered look came onto the male's face before he opened his mouth. He never got a chance to continue though as a scream went out. Katie's eyes narrowed as she glanced over her wounded shoulder, a man with a knife in his hand and a grin on another's face as they held the serrated blade in it. She felt her body relax soon enough though and went back to drinking her apple martini. "Hmph." Her eyes then looked over at the slack jawed fur ball called Daxter.

"I take it that don't have stuff like that in _Haven_." Sally murmured lightly, slowly looking down at Katie with a smile as she continued to sit on her shoulder, leaning back before getting up and looking over her head. She raised two fingers and the bartender giving a nod of acknowledgement, moved and grasped two shot glasses. Soon enough, two shots of whisky were placed on the counter and she hopped from Katie's shoulder onto the bar and then moved over. Picking up a shot on the way, she then placed it in front of Daxter.

"Well _Daxter_, let me be first to welcome you to Kras City. I hope you can dodge bullets, but don't worry hero boy… the first shots on me."

He stopped talking to them after that. Katie actually a little depressed he did as he had taken the shot, and drank it. Sally satisfied the other male's obnoxious mouth had shut. The little guy actually seeing semi pensive and quiet though in the elf's point of view….

Until about seven minutes and four drinks later when he was standing on the bar telling stories enthusiastically to the man with the tattooed face Katie was sitting next to and the brunette beside him. The two though were getting ready to leave at that time however. Katie only slightly tipsy and Sally very little sober. Their forms swaying themselves out of the bar before Katie moved and sat down in the road blade with a heavy thud.

"You really shouldn't drive…" Mumbled Sally stumbling from her shoulder and crawling up onto the seat attached to the shoulder piece, she fell a few times on the way though making Katie snicker as she was leaning back in her seat and placed her arms over her head. Her shoulder only stinging a little bit. "You figure out how we're going to get the green eco….?"

"I don' care any more."

"Ya know…. Me neither." Sally finally sat down, leaning back and began to buckle up quietly. Silence passed through the space between the two, before it was interrupted by a squealing of tires. Lazily Katie looked over to the side to see a roadster racing down the street, two behind it. There was a blonde in the seat with a goatee that she raised a brow to…. He was then drifting and the vehicle hit a walking ramp causing it to airborne…

Only for it to land in the window of Bloody Hook, tearing into the bar.

The alcohol in Katie's system decided to hit the high road and immediately leave. A sobering feeling of shock coming in and Sally's voice coming out clear.

"What the Hell!"

Katie's eyes flicked between the ottsel and the bar, before she immediately turned the ignition on. "And this is where we say – Goodbye." She threw it into reverse, the old road blade pulling out before she threw it back into drive and took off, gas slammed to the fullest before she heard the roar of multiple engines. Looking over her shoulder, she immediately scowled.

"Sally, hold on!"

The ottsel didn't need to be told twice as her explosion-loving companion tore down the main drag. The single vehicle that took out the window in the Bloody Hook soon moving beside them. Sally's eyes narrowing over, "You!" She shrieked over the engine, Katie blinked seeing her glare as she looked over at the other roadster before glaring lightly back ahead. "Why Are They All After You!"

"Us! They're chasing You!" Ah, the ottsel from the bar. Well it seemed their fates were intertwining more and more. She ignored it though, and didn't bother looking over at who was driving before she then looked at Sally who was scowling heavily.

"Oh That is Bull! We didn't Go Through The Wi-"

"Sally! As much as I love da fact dat ya got someone ta flirt wit'! I would love ya even More If Ye Got your Ass up on Da Gun!" Katie found herself spewing angrily, her accent in high making the ottsel's eyes widen before she slowly nodded and grasped goggles from underneath her seat, pulling them onto her head with a snap.

Her form was soon unbuckling and she climbed upward at the high speed to the machine gun set up top, bolted to the vehicle before soon twisting it around and pulling the goggles over her eyes. She let out a low snarl as she held the twin handles on either side of it, trigger finger itching. Her head then turned, "We'll Talk Later Fuzz Ball! And My Foot's Goin' Up Your Ass Some Time Turning That Conversation!" Her body flinching as gunfire peppered the side of the old road blade.

"SAL!"

"I'M ON IT!"

Sure enough Katie heard gunfire from above her, her eyes concentrating ahead of her before she glanced at the rear view mirror, staring down the three or four roadsters in hot pursuit.

_Shit._ She thought silently before glaring back ahead. She heard the sound of missiles being fired, and then a yell from Sally. She grasped the e-brake, and jerked the wheel, the back of it twisting them and their nose pointing down an alley immediately before she released the brake and slammed the gas. Their skidding vehicle jolted forward with a squeal, tearing them up it. The elf felt the heat of the exploding missiles behind her, her hair blowing forward while the ottsel kept her gaze on their rear. The vehicle shifted, turning down another alley at less speed and then soon coming back, the sound of the vehicles approaching quickly to pass their spot.

Sally blinked as Katie unbuckled, grumbling lowly underneath her breath and reached for something to the side underneath one of the seats though. The ottsel watching as the elf stood up and out of the vehicle and opened the silver case she had obtained.

Sally's jaw dropped, "… Is that what I think that is?" There was no answer as the elf armed the bomb and then waited. The countdown from 10 on it about to start, and did as she heard the vehicles approaching after pressing the red button on the side.

At _eight_, the elf hadn't thrown it, her eyes lidded as one vehicle came into view.

At _six_, the car was almost upon them, revealing sure enough the ottsel named Daxter and a man with blonde hair and a goatee, assumingly Jak as he was called from Haven City.

At _four_ he had passed them and was still moving ahead, making no move to slow down, the other vehicles racing behind and coming down the drag after him. They were a good four seconds behind though.

At _three_, Katie threw the bomb into the middle of the road.

_Two_ Sally observed as her friend had jumped back into the roadster, shoved it into reverse, and bolted down the alley backwards. Looking over her shoulder, she twisted the wheel to pull them onto a lane of straight alley before throwing the vehicle into drive and slamming the pedal down making them jolt.

Katie didn't even blink as she heard the bomb explode, and multiple explosions follow assuring her that the roadster gangsters that had followed them got toasted. Her eyes lidded as she pulled out onto the main drag after the impact shock of the bomb was felt. Her breathing steadied though as she pulled the road blade into park and stood up, leaning against the bar on top where the machine gun sat and watched quietly.

Sally winced as she watched the fire dance a mile away, the explosion low for what it could have been if the she elf wanted to go higher maintenance and more boom for the buck. A tire or two bounced up and down as they hit the ground and rolled, melted rubber sticking to the street. Slowly she pulled her goggles up and stood up, leaning against the machine gun and watching. There was nothing moving, however a street lamp broke the quiet as it fell over and hit the ground, glass shattering and heard from where they stood.

The bomb expert rubbed the back of her neck and gained a serene smile while she made a soft sound making the computer expert slowly blink and look down at her perch at her.

"Ain't it jus' so pretty when dey go off perfectly like dat Sal?"

Sally let out a chuckle. "That was naughty Katie." The she elf simply looked up and chuckled at the ottsel who simply shrugged and grinned back widely, "But I suppose we aren't exactly good girls, now are we."

"No Sal, no we ain't."

…

The arrival home was far more peaceful than either of them expected. Honestly, Katie expected Josephine to be after their blood. Bombs in roads was something they had a long talk about when she was growing up. For the simple reason of it wasn't a wise thing to do. Given the pursuers though after herself and her sibling at the time had been gangsters, at least to her knowledge though, all she saw it as was throwing gasoline on the already raging gang wars.

So she wasn't _too_ surprised when Josephine simply waved at them, sitting on the couch watching the T.V. that was set up on an old stand and simply asked how the job went.

"We switched the brews, and that's about it. Had to make it look like a breaking and entering, but we managed to get out alright." Sally murmured, the red head glanced over her shoulder eying the two for a few moments, before nodding.

"Good, I would hate to lose my girls."

_Then why the hell did you sell us out? _They thought simultaneously, however neither said a word as slowly Katie mumbled, "Well since it's all over with, I'm thinkin' I'm due for the sleep of the century." Sally made a sound of agreement and the two turned, about to move up the stairs of the building before Josephine's voice came out again.

"There's new blood in town." Katie glanced over her shoulder at their pensive aunt who simply continued to stare at the T.V. before turning it off and staring at them, "kids from Haven."

"Yeah, we had the misfortune of running into one of them." Sally growled out, "He and his buddy are partially the reason Katie had to get buck wild on a group of roadster rowdies." Katie rubbed her face, ruining her make up and letting out a soft breath as her aunt glanced at her for a few moments. She simply shrugged in response before the ottsel continued, "Dak and Jaxster or something-"

"Jak and Daxter Sal' the ottsel said his name was Daxter, remember?" A snort followed the ottsel on her shoulder who shrugged, it seemed she was pouting about something or another.

_Wonder what's up with her._ Their aunt eyed them before slowly shrugging.

"Either way, they're here for Krew's will."

Katie's eyebrow quirked up, Sally's ears moving up in attention and then down, before flicking back up.

Sometimes the girls wondered how their aunt knew so much, and it was only from experience they learned the hard way that just because they took over her old gang. Did not mean for a moment that Josephine Daniel's had lost any of her connections or stopped making them. In fact it made the woman that much more dangerous and made her younger charges mind her that much more. So as those green eyes stared into them, slowly Katie shut her own and sighed.

"Let me guess, the drink had something to do with the reading." Slowly their aunt nodded and Katie winced.

"Yes, and it's going to be served to the new bloods here in town."

"You're killing us auntie, morbidly, sadistically, killing us." Sally whimpered, her hands coming up and rubbing her eyes. She then slowly sighed and let her hands drop down, "Please tell us we're not invited, and by me I mean you, me, and Kate."

"Oh, we are, but I'm not going, and neither are you." There was a few moments of silence where Katie's eyes opened and looked at her aunt for a few moments, "We're not required to be part of Krew's little game, we were invited, but not ordered. So we're not going." She crossed her arms, "You did Krew's deed and as you're not dead, you weren't caught. So." She shrugged, "You're done, and so am I. A drinking buddy, he was, but his odor and lack of hygiene made him unpleasant to drink with."

Sally fell back against Katie's head, her eyes flicking over as relief had beset itself on the ottsel's face. "Thank goodness for that."

"However. Krew may not be done with _us_ even if we are with him…" She slowly rubbed her face and Katie watched as a look of tiredness took to the woman. "So we're going to need to be cautious. I don't like to think what he's planning from here."

"Let him come, he's a dead guy and we did his last thing he wanted from us…" Mumbled Katie, then she slowly shrugged, "What more could the bastard want from us we haven't already given him?"

Josephine gained a cross look, taking Katie aback and making her frown.

"If you're not careful, dead or not, he will come down on you Katie, you too Sally. Even if you're Flyers you must remember to step lightly any time you're on the ground." However with that, she turned and moved back into the restaurant portion of the building, they gained confused looks while Sally looked up as Katie scowled.

"What do you suppose she meant by that?" Sally inquired.

"In short, watch our asses." Katie replied, her form turning and beginning up the stairs, her shoulder aching and her hand coming up and rubbing it while Sally remained perched on her unwounded one, swaying with each step. "I'm so done with this night that it's not even funny."

Sally gave a low chuckle, "Aren't you with every though?"

Katie allowed her unwounded shoulder to bob up and down in a shrug. "What was with you this evening? Never seen you jump a guy's shit quicker than I did seeing you go after that kid Daxter."

Sally blinked as they reached the top of the steps. Then crossed her arms scowling, "I finally meet another ottsel…" Katie gave a nod as the smaller hopped down onto the floor, scrambling to the side where a small hammock hung over a bed, "And he turns out to be a flirtatious idiot."

Katie slowly sat down on the bed and then began to remove her shirt first, slowly before moving down to her feet. "Your point?"

"Do you know how disappointing that is? I actually wanna talk to him ottsel to ottsel and all he wants to do is flirt." Katie sighed lightly as she kicked on shoe off, and then the other, pulling her pants off with some fussing before getting to her feet and grasping her pajama pants, pulling them on before laying down on the bed as Sally climbed on the top of the ceiling the hammock hung down from and into it. Her eyes peeking over, "I mean c'mon Kate, wouldn't you be a little peeved?"

"I don't know, I wouldn't let the first impression get to me too much." There was a few moments from the other as she struggled her pants on and then laid back, a simple pant around her breasts as she rocked back and forth on her hammock for a few moments.

"…Well I suppose it's all pointless now, seeing as Auntie's givin' off the vibe that we should stay away from them."

Katie heard the almost disappointed sound of her voice and slowly shut her eyes in thought as she moved her head on the pillow with a sigh. Their room rather messy for the moment but it was ignored. They could always clean it in the morning.

"Well, she didn't say don't go near them." Katie began, she watched Sally's eyes peek down at her as she lazily rubbed her face and then opened an eye quietly at her, "So I suppose eventually we could. I mean they're here for Krew, so if the will has some binding contract in it or something, they'll be around here for a while. Kras ain't exactly a friendly place though Sal' and I don't think we're giving a good impression that isn't if we're all friendly. People get killed that way."

"Yeah yeah." Sally slowly sighed and rolled onto her back, facing the ceiling, "You really think we'll see them again though Katie?"

"It's a small town Sal, I don't think it, I know it. May not be face to face and nothing but a passing by…. Buuuut." Katie's eyes watched the hammock rock gently before shutting her eyes.

"It's bound to happen eventually."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **And there you have it, the third installment of Kras City Flyers, the heros have been introduced to the heroines, nice, bumpy, and down in the nitty gritty from the get go, and the sides have been set. (Kinda) Well let me know what you think and I'll see you next chapter!


End file.
